


The Thunderstorm.

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Momota Kaito, Help, Himbo Momota Kaito, How Do I Tag, Humor, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oumota Day, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Ouma gets scared during a thunderstorm, and Momota tries to help.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Thunderstorm.

Ouma hid under the blankets as a second loud boom rumbled through the apartment. He quickly covered his ears as if his life depended on it. Now, Ouma had an overwhelming trigger of sudden loud noises, but never told his boyfriend about it. As Momota watched Ouma cowar under the heated blanket on the couch, he snickered. He didn't know his boyfriend had that 'special' trigger, he just thought Ouma was scared of thunder. As Ouma started to shake violently, it suddenly hit the 6' astronaut. It wasnt a fear, it might be something more than that.

"Kokichi?" Momota poked his head under the blankets. 

"Wh-what is it?" Ouma snapped. 

"Are you okay...?" Momota's voice softened more, only making Ouma more nervous.

Ouma didnt answer verbally, instead. He quickly sat up and tackled his much taller boyfriend down, hiding his face in Momota's chest. Momota immediately got the message, knowing that the smaller in his arms wasnt exactly 'okay'. Infact, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds over hyperventilation. 

Hyperventilation coming from Ouma. Now, Momota has never seen Ouma so-- vulnerable. At first, he found it cute. seeing that the self proclaimed dictator had some character behind the pale porcelain mask he hid behind. But he quickly became worried.

"Kichi? Babe... Hey now... Its okay, I'm right here..." Momota tried to comfort Ouma, not really knowing *how* to, since he never showed his vulnerability before.

"I-im.. f-ine! I-I told y-you that..!" Ouma attempted to snap back, being cut off by sharp intakes of breath. 

"You ain't lyin' to me that easily." Momota slightly laughed at the failing attempts of lies Ouma tried to sputter out. Ouma seemed disappointed, about to come back with a witty response before thunder struck louder than ever. 

All thoughts quickly jumbled together in Ouma's mind, making him stutter out nonsense,  
"t-told you... fi-ne!"

"Hun, I can't understand shit you're sayin'" Momota mocked. Ouma pulled the heated blanket over them both, refusing to say anything as more thunder boomed.

Momota felt guilty. Well. Guilty is a huge under statement. He felt remorse, and a bit sickened for making fun of his boyfriend for a fear, or trigger, that he cant control.

"Kichi? Hey now..." Momota whispered.

"wh-what do you w-ant you asshole..." Ouma hissed. 

"What's wrong?" Momota questioned. It was obvious he wasnt going to stop pestering his boyfriend until he got an answer.

"Well- I-I hate thunder.. for starters..." Ouma murmured. 

Momota was shocked. Was he being honest with him? 

"Guessed that, now. Ya' scared of it? Or somethin' happen and now you're here. Almost in tears cuz' of it?" He asked.

"Loud.. Its too loud..." Ouma's uneasy voice rang in Momota's ears. 

"Ah, I understand... bub.. I'm here for you, y'know?" Momota tried to comfort Ouma, almost succeeding.

"I-i know.. I just-" Ouma was cut off by a louder 'boom'. shutting him up. 

Momota held onto Ouma tightly, rubbing his back while humming an all-too-familiar tune, 'Fly Me to the Moon.' Even with a gruff voice like Momota's, his soft hums were oh so calming. It was almost creepy how much some small hums calmed the smaller boy down. Then Ouma started to sing along with the hums.

Through his stutters and spurs, Ouma's quiet singing ran along with Momota's hums almost in perfect melody. Momota smiled a bit, as hes never heard his boyfriend sing. Even if it's while he's scared. Momota found it adorable and sweet. The exact opposite of his smaller boyfriend's personality. 

As the thunder roared louder, Ouma's almost inaudible singing died down completely. Momota mentally cursed out mother nature for ruining the moment. It wasnt fair to him, finally hearing something so sweet to the ears grow so very quiet. But it couldn't be helped. Instead of complaining, He got his mind together and started to comfort Ouma. In his own special way, of course. 

"Kichi, hey. Think of other things, couldya' do that?" Momota muttered. 

"wh-what do you mean?" Ouma managed to reply. 

"Like, I dunno. Think of me as a fairy princess or some shit." Momota laughed. 

Ouma giggled as a response, not paying attention to the loudening thunder outside. His muscles relaxed as he exhaled. Deep breaths normally calmed one down, it certainly worked for Ouma. 

One second hes about to start hyperventilating again, then the next hes calm and content. Worked like magic. After a couple hours of silence that was interrupted by cracks of thunder and rain, the storm finally ended. Ouma was half asleep as he heard the rain stop, his mind eased and he entirely relaxed.

"So, you good now?" Momota asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I always have been~!" Ouma lied. 

Momota huffed, "Just cant get you to stop lyin', can't I?" 

"Nope~" That simple reply made them both stop and laugh. Both Momota and Ouma knew it was a lie. But this time, Momota wasn't pissed off. He'd just let Ouma do what he does best. 

Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a S L U T for soft Oumota . :']] I made an account just to post this , so I hope you enjoyed . If you have any critics , please please p l e a s e leave them in the comments - I suck at writing .


End file.
